bellarke kisses
by once upon a grimes
Summary: different ways i wish bellarke could have there first kiss hope it happens


**reunion kiss**

clarke slowly opened her eyes she remembers anya getting shot and then she was was hit with the butt of a gun and knocked out

"clarke" she knew that voice her mother

"mom" clarke whispered

"oh my god clarke your ok" abby hugged clarke and clarke hugged back but she wondered what happened to anya at thet moment anya was their only chance at peace

"anya she was shot" clarke stated her face turned to worry

"yes she was" abby sounded confused

"oh no mom anya was going to help make peace and these idiots shot her damn" clarke hit the bed she was sitting on

abby sighed "perfect" she said sarcasticuly

"mom i thought you were dead the exadus ship" now clarke sounded confused

"diana sydney took the ship and i guess it crashed" abby asked

"yes"

"ABBY" kane yelled from outside

"i need to go clarke"

clarke smiled in return

abby went outside and saw bellamy monroe and soem other kids came in the gate

monroe was limping bellamy was helping a girl who had a bunch of scar and the other girl was octavia abby knew who she was because she voted that they pardoned her and her mother but she was out numbered

abby ran over to the kids and took the scared girl from bellamy and then said to monroe "come into the medical tent"

monroe nodded bellamy stood there with octavia then finally spoke "nice hair O" he joked

"thanks" she replied half heartedly

when abby brought the kids into the med tent monroe looked up at clarke and ran over to hug her "clarke your ok"

"yeah i am good to see you monroe"

"same with you and oh you might wanna go outside" monroe still had a bet with miller that clarke and bellamy would get together she is not losing even if miller is dead

"why" clarke asked

"just trust me" she said in a tone that is like wait and you will see

clarke sat up and walked outside to see what monroe was on about

"clarke" someone said

"octavia" when she turned around she saw the girl "aahh" clarke suddenly remebered she had left octavias brother to die in a fire inforno "octavia i-" she was cut off by yet another person calling her name

happy little reunions

"clarke" the person repeated clarke would know that voice if he was here and she was still in mount weather

_"bellamy"_ clarke whispered

when she turned around to were his voice came from he was about fifteen metres away and after what happened over the last week it felt like he was to far away

she sprinted towards him and he walked forward because if he ran like her they would ram into each other

she leaped into his arms and hugged him with such force like if she let go he would shatter before her eyes bellamy hugged clarke nearly the same way if he did what she is he would probably cut of her airways

none of them knew how long they stood there just hugging they finally broke apart but not that much he still had his arms around her waist and she had hers around his neck

"i am so sorry bellamy" clarkes eyes were watery but in a happy way

"for what princess" he asked

"for shutting the doors on you" a tear fell from her eye and bellamy raised his hand and wiped it off

his thumb brushing the corner of her mouth "leaders do what they think is right" he quoted himself

bellamy smiled a real smile not a smirk or a grin or a half hearted smile a full real smile and which clarke returned

his eyes fell to her lips and he was biting his own lips when his gave returned to her eyes he saw that her gaze was on his lips his slowly leaned forward and stopped about a hair breadth away from her lips he wanted her to decide if she wanted this or not

he was much happy when she crashed her lips against his clarke was surprised that the big scary bellamy blake would kiss slowly and passionatly she would have expected fire surging out of his lips time stood still while they kissed clarke could fight a battle against a thousand men with just bellamy by her side

they eventually broke apart for the air that they needed

clarke hugged him again and whispered into his ear "please dont leave me"

bellamy didnt respond with word he softly kissed her in trying to say '_you would be a fool to think i would_'


End file.
